


Behave

by pippen2112



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Brat Eodwulf, Collars, Ficlet, Gags, Humiliation, Light BDSM, M/M, Soft Dom Caduceus, gentle kink, soft domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippen2112/pseuds/pippen2112
Summary: Caduceus lovingly puts Eodwulf in his place.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Eodwulf
Kudos: 60
Collections: After Dark Presents Nutvember 2020





	Behave

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the After Dark server for coming up with Nut-Vember as an alternative to Nano, and to the CadWulf server for providing such delicious fic fodder!
> 
> Though not explicitly stated in this ficlet, I'm writing this fic from the headcanon of Cad as a sex-positive asexual. If that perspective does not appeal to you, please find your way back to the archive table of contents :)

Eodwulf sinks to his knees, naked save for the collar around his neck and warm between Caduceus's long, lean thighs. With Caduceus's hands in his hair and Caduceus's scent in his lungs, he feels a little more at ease than he has in weeks. He rubs his cheek against Caduceus's thigh, fur soft and silky against his stubble, nosing closer and closer to Caduceus's groin.

Caduceus rumbles, a low warning note. "Be patient, Wulf," he says as he combs through Eodwulf's hair. "There's time for that later. For now, just relax for me."

Before he can stop himself, Eodwulf whines and nuzzles closer to what he wants. To where he wants to be--pressed as close to Caduceus as possible, kneeling and serving and pouring all the pleasure he can into this beautiful man.

The hand in his hair clenches, yanking him backward. Eodwulf sucks in a breath, blinking up at Caduceus's unimpressed expression. "Behave, little one."

"Make me."

Caduceus sighs, his grip unyielding in Eodwulf's hair. The pinpricks of pain light up his spine, and warmth swells low in his gut. Leaning in over him, Caduceus stops when he's mere inches from him, close enough Eodwulf can smell the bitter herbs of his afternoon tea lingering on his breath. "I'm disappointed, Wulf. I thought you had more self control than that." 

The words hit like a punch in the gut. How many times in his training were those words spat at him? But now, in the safety and seclusion of his private quarters, those words spur something else inside him. Something shameful that leaves him hot beneath the collar in a way he doesn't understand and Caduceus doesn't question. He groans and bares his throat and spreads his legs wider, showing off his hard cock.

"Well, if you won't behave of your own accord," Caduceus says, each word spoken slowly and purposefully, "I'll have to put you in your place."

Caduceus moves quicker than he expects, pushing Eodwulf face down and cuffing both hands to his collar. Eodwulf exhales in contentment, straining lightly against the bonds. Not enough to break through, just to feel the leather cinched tight around him. He takes a breath and listens to Caduceus moving around the room. A moment later, the bed dips beside him and Caduceus pulls him back and presses something firm into his mouth: a gag, wide and heavy as it sits against his tongue. 

Eodwulf moans around the length, his eyelids fluttering as Caduceus buckles the gag closed behind his head. He shakes his head side to side like that might dislodge the gag, but it holds firm. After a brief struggle, he whines, looking up at Caduceus pleadingly. 

"Maybe this will help you settle down."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Questions, comments, and concrit welcome!


End file.
